


quod foedus.

by heyitsgeorgie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fantasy, Fictober 2020, Mystery, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsgeorgie/pseuds/heyitsgeorgie
Summary: Mientras avanza por la penumbra del castillo, una sensación agobiante acelera su corazón. La presencia de Kylo Ren atraviesa las paredes en oleadas de energía oscura, pero Rey no está dispuesta a dejar que nada se interponga en su camino. El Pacto aguarda en las páginas del antiguo libro que lleva en sus manos.Pronto./one-shot AU!Vampírico.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	quod foedus.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por los prompts 4 "te encontré y 5 "bestia enjaulada" del Fictober del grupo de facebook Lo que callamos los fanfickers.  
> AU vampírico lowkey de misterio y fantasía ahead! lo escribí escuchando sonidos de tormenta y una playlist de instrumentales de horror jsdjk, si pueden leerlo con esa combinación creo que es mejor. Also, no me hago responsable de lo verídico de las frases en latín. También publicado en fanfiction!

La escalera imperial se alza frente a sus ojos. Se oye lejano el murmuro de la lluvia, como voces ululantes sollozando contra los ventanales. A través del espeso bosque que se ciñe sobre el castillo, estruendosos lamentos resuenan desde el cielo, e iluminan fugazmente los relámpagos, bañando de luz blanca la habitación vacía. Pronto la oscuridad regresa acechante, y rodea el círculo de luz amarilla que desprende la lámpara de gas que lleva en una mano. En la otra mano sostiene con fuerza un libro viejo, cubierto por telas y cuero maltrecho.

Rey respira hondo y camina hacia adelante.

Sus pasos son un eco que resuena desde cada ángulo de la sala; parece extenderse mientras camina, como si la escalera se moviera cada vez más atrás. Rey puede sentir un agrio malestar extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Hay una energía pesada, que cae desde las paredes como sangre espesa. El sonido de la tormenta la acompaña como música anunciando el camino a algo más allá de la comprensión humana. Y Rey no duda de que así sea.

Cuando llega al pie de las escaleras, puede sentir que sus piernas tiemblan, y debe forzarse a emprender el camino hacia arriba. La alfombra es de un rojo oscuro y a cada paso, el polvo se levanta y forma nubes que desaparecen a su alrededor. Todo lo que la rodea es desconocido, y se siente como la diminuta flama de una vela irrumpiendo en la nada misma. De su cabello caen gotas de lluvia, y se deslizan sobre la piel de su cuello, mojando su vestido y la capa que cubre su cuerpo. Tiene la piel erizada, el frío arrullado en cada rincón de su piel como pequeños escarabajos, trazan caminos que se pierden debajo de la tela pesada y es el latir desenfrenado de su corazón lo que le impide notarlo.

Al llegar al descanso la escalera se divide en dos, Rey abre el libro con agilidad y con la facilidad que la costumbre otorga, coloca específicamente la página que ha querido ver. Lee en silencio, acercando la linterna. Entonces lo cierra de golpe y llevando la vista hacia su izquierda, emprende camino hacia la escalera en esa dirección.

Arriba puede ver un pasillo, directamente enfrente suyo. A los lados el castillo se extiende en direcciones que no interesan; Rey se llena los pulmones del pesado olor a humedad y polvo y camina hacia adelante. A su derecha una hilera de ventanas se suceden la una a la otra, permiten el paso de la noche hacia puertas que encierran habitaciones desconocidas; Rey puede jurar que oye movimiento desde dentro. Evita mirarlas. Aunque pronto siente que su rostro se sacude levemente, y aprieta los dientes tensando la mandíbula; se reúsa a voltear. Como si mirarlas de soslayo fuera a permitir que algo saliera de allí. O tal vez, algo la llevara hacia adentro.

De cualquier modo, Rey no puede permitirse fallar. Debe llegar hasta el final, debe encontrarlo.

El pasillo acaba en una puerta de piedra. Una vez más, Rey revisa el libro. Coloca el libro bajo el otro brazo y acerca la mano a la superficie agrietada. Desliza el dedo anular dibujando lo que parece ser una «S» alargada, y pasados unos segundos, la puerta se mueve hacia atrás, y con lentitud comienza a deslizarse hacia el costado. El chillido de la piedra sobre el suelo rodea a Rey hasta casi aturdirla. Mas respira hondo, buscando calmarse. Frente a sus ojos se revela un salón gigantesco. El techo es alto y columnas tras columnas se alzan como lápidas lánguidas en un cementerio. Una tenue luz azul crece desde el suelo, fundiéndose entre neblina, polvo y tierra. Provocan en el suelo una sensación de infinito, como si al dar un paso fuera a caer y jamás detenerse. No obstante, Rey avanza. La mezcla siniestra de luz y polvo le llega hasta las rodillas, y debajo de las botas, crujidos. No tiene tiempo de preguntarse si ha de ser hojas, raíces o huesos, cuando el súbito clamor de una campanada retumba por toda la habitación. Golpea contra las paredes y regresa desde toda dirección; Rey se aferra al libro, llevándolo al pecho, mientras cierra los ojos y musita:

—Audi, vide, tace.

Remanentes del aullido de la campana se vuelven lejanos. Y con la respiración agitada, Rey atraviesa el salón; esquiva los pilares sin tocarlos, la capa vuela y se retuerce a cada giro repentino y cuando Rey se detiene, cae sobre su espalda y ondea hacia adelante, llevándose consigo nubes espesas de luz y polvo. Se encuentra bajo el marco de una puerta abierta, y frente a sus ojos, una escalera de piedra vieja asciende ligeramente. Más allá, un umbral recorta la oscuridad sobre la oscuridad, y delimita un portal donde no se logra ver nada más que negro. Puro, sólido negro.

Rey abre el libro. Regresa la vista al umbral y luego a las páginas. Luego, vuelve a mirar a ese portal absolutamente oscuro. En su corazón se arremolina una emoción crepitante. La adrenalina eriza el vello de su piel y puede sentir una sonrisa burbujeando en sus labios. Estimula cada parte de su cuerpo, en una mezcla sulfúrica de temor, el miedo más gutural y la satisfacción más instintiva.

A cada paso que da sobre la escalera, oye la nota deshecha de un violín distante. Como el llanto interrumpido de un ser hundido en dolor negro, hipnotizante.

Llega hasta al final, y con un suspiro, atraviesa el portal.

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra en otra habitación. Enfrente suyo una escalera se curva en un espiral que asciende en la oscuridad. Rey camina. Los minutos pasan y las paredes de la torre giran a sus espaldas, avanza sin mirar atrás, sin respirar casi. Pendiendo de la última gota de ambición que se resiste a perder contra el miedo. Este es su destino.

La lluvia se deja oír, como si estuviera ascendiendo hacia el ojo de la tormenta en el centro del cielo. Aunque Rey sabe que su camino, en realidad, desciende hacia las profundidades de todo aquello indeseado, maldito.

El libro que sostiene junto al corazón es lo único que mantiene de su familia, el único lazo que la conecta a su abuelo. La llave que abrirá la puerta hacia su deber último.

Nada en ese pensamiento cuando se percata de que ha llegado al final. La escalera termina en una pared lisa; Rey mira hacia arriba. Una trampilla de madera oscura contrasta junto a la piedra gris. Cuando Rey extiende el brazo para tomar la cadena que cuelga de ella, siente una potente descarga eléctrica sacudir sus sentidos. Y de pronto, la lámpara se escapa de sus manos, cae rodando perdiéndose en la oscuridad, llevándose consigo su calidez. Todo lo que queda es frío, el aire más gélido que ha sentido en la vida. Y una pesada sensación sobre todo el cuerpo, como una ola espesa empujándola hacia abajo. Hacia el fondo; ahogándola.

Pero Rey se aferra a la cadena y tira con todas sus fuerzas, desplegando una escalerilla. Contiene la respiración y sube. El libro aferrado a su pecho con una mano.

Cuando asoma hacia la próxima habitación, todo lo que ve es rojo. Como un haz de luz repentino que la fuerza a desviar la mirada. Acaba de subir y oye la trampilla cerrándose de un golpe a sus pies, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de huir.

El latido de su corazón resuena en toda la habitación, como un tambor marcando un ritmo lúgubre, desquiciado. Cuando Rey regresa la vista hacia el frente, el rugido de un trueno irrumpe en la habitación como el golpe de un látigo. Rey se sobresalta y durante una fracción de segundo, la habitación se ve completamente iluminada.

La recámara está repleta de estanterías destruidas, cortinas desgarradas que cuelgan sobre los ventanales como piel sobre una herida, hay libros amontonados ocupando cada esquina, y estatuas de diversas formas humanas y no humanas; rodean el centro de la habitación, donde una figura palpitante se retuerce. El cabello oscuro cae sobre un rostro pálido, cubierto de cicatrices. Sus ojos están fijos en ella, observándole con furtiva impaciencia; las cejas oscuras se ciñen sobre ellos, y Rey está segura de que nunca ha visto una mirada tan mortífera. La oscuridad de sus irises refleja los matices del relámpago, y pupilas alargadas, como tajos negros se distinguen en el centro.

Y en la misma fracción de segundo, la oscuridad regresa. Rey quiere gritar, mas ningún sonido sale de su boca. Se siente por completo paralizada, ningún músculo de su cuerpo está dispuesto a avanzar. Velas negras iluminan con pereza la habitación, y su oscilación disipa apenas las sombras reptantes. Rey alcanza a ver que la figura demoníaca abre la boca. El sonido acompasado de su respiración pesada acompaña los susurros de la lluvia.

Colmillos asoman detrás de sus labios, relucientes bajo la luz de las velas, como cuchillas de marfil hambrientas de muerte.

Entonces, Rey sonríe.

Puede sentir su cuerpo destensándose. Observa hacia abajo; como esperaba, dibujando una línea curva que atraviesa la habitación, una larga cadena de palabras escrita sobre el suelo forma la prisión que ella ha estado buscando.

Se acuclilla para verlas de cerca, y puede sentir a la figura retorcerse en su océano de oscuridad. Extiende una mano para tocarlas, cuando de pronto la figura se alza y se arroja sobre ella como un depredador sobre su presa. Rey cae hacia atrás por la sorpresa, mas la figura se detiene sobre la cadena de palabras. Incapaz de avanzar.

La criatura la mira con intensidad, atenta al más mínimo movimiento muscular. Sus irises oscuras tiemblan ligeramente, sin despegarse de ella. De la pesada capa negra que cubre su cuerpo surgen dos brazos, apoya las manos sobre el suelo y se arrastra hacia los lados, la madera crujiendo bajo la fuerza de sus garras. Rey lo observa en detenimiento, mientras la criatura se retuerce en su incapacidad de devorarla. Debajo de sus ojos alcanza a ver la penumbra del cansancio, y la mandíbula apretada tensa los músculos de su cuello, donde marcas de garras dibujan líneas tortuosas. Y Rey siente una increíble tristeza llenarle por completo.

—Es suficiente.

Su voz resuena más allá de todo. De alguna forma, es luz irrumpiendo la noche.

—¿No me temes?

Las palabras se arrastran de los labios pálidos de la criatura, su voz es profunda y grave, pero Rey logra percibir ligero desconcierto.

—He venido a liberarte.

Y se incorpora. Frente a ella, la criatura se agazapa como una bestia que por primera vez ve más allá del mar. Rey pasa por encima de la cadena de palabras, y el hombre la observa con desconcierto, el estupor descolocado en sus ojos.

El rugido de un trueno tiembla en la habitación y un haz de luz azul abraza la oscuridad; Rey se abalanza sobre la figura y aun con el libro en el pecho, sostiene su rostro y lo besa.

—More ferarum, luctor et emergo; nec metu, semper anticus, semper liber. Tuebor libra.

Suspira las palabras sobre sus labios; los ojos cerrados, sin apartarse de él. La humedad cálida de su propia sangre descendiendo sobre su mentón estremece su corazón. Y cuando una gota logra tocar el suelo, la criatura se aparta con un súbito movimiento y el sonido de cientos de crujidos, como cadenas sacudiéndose, rodea la habitación. Rey mantiene los ojos cerrados, y la criatura observa las palabras en el suelo ascender en una nube de polvo y desaparecer.

—Kylo Ren, yo, Rey Palpatine, te libero.

Fuertes corrientes de aire rompen súbitamente los cristales de las ventanas. La lluvia asciende en un crescendo demencial, mientras la tormenta se apodera de la habitación oscura. Kylo Ren se alza sobre sus piernas, la capa ondea con el viento sobre su figura imponente, mientras algunas gotas traídas por el viento comienzan a mojar su cabello. Sus ojos irradian aquello prohibido. Aquello injustamente juzgado, vilmente despreciado.

Entonces la mira. Y en sus ojos, un deje de calma entre el caos de la tormenta.

Extiende su mano, garras filosas crecen desde sus uñas.

Rey lo mira con la respiración agitada. Su cabello corto entrometido sobre su rostro, mientras el viento recoge las páginas rotas de los libros esparcidos en el suelo y se las lleva hacia el bosque.

—Rey.

Acerca su mano con lentitud, sus dedos se rozan como disfrutando cada centímetro de contacto. Entonces da un paso adelante, y deposita su mano sobre la palma abierta de la criatura que se arrodilla frente a ella.

—Ego vester sum, et vos mei.

.

**Author's Note:**

> *Escucha, observa, haz silencio.
> 
> *Como bestias, lucho y resurjo; sin miedo, siempre hacia adelante, siempre libre. Yo protegeré el balance.
> 
> *Yo soy tuyo, y tú eres mía.  
> /  
> ¡Si te gustó no dudes en dejar un review! me hace muy feliz leer sus opiniones, críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas! Gracias por leer.


End file.
